The Kung Fu Monkey
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: It is the peace jubilee in the valley of peace! This time things especially competitors will be different! How different you may ask well first of two new characters are introduced...a young teenage female monkey named Ying and...Temutai's daughter Kona! Will this jubilee have peace or will a battle happen?


The Kung Fu Monkey

It is the Peace Jubilee and Shifu has invited Temutai to the jubilee. Po and Temutai must put their rivalries aside and make peace. Shifu, Po, and Temutai are going to judge the kids' kung fu matches which is always a disappointment as they just do childish things such as blowing bubbles. Po gets to wear the olive branch crown as does Temutai. So Temutai shows up and he and Po go on and on about the crown and wearing it at the angle they like to wear it. So then they have to go back down the stairs and to the valley of peace. As they sit there they watch the kids' fights like bumping heads, slap fighting, and blowing bubbles. Temutai and Po to fall asleep. Shifu wakes them up.

Shifu: Po! Temutai!

Po and Temutai snap awake

Shifu:(motions to the children)

Po: oh right um let's see this is gonna be real hard so uh-

Temutai: wait i have one more competitor my-

Po: little nephew Jing Mei?

Temutai: no my little daughter Kona.

There are stomps real big as she makes it up there

Kona:(looks at the children and back to her dad) ready dad.

Po:(weirded out as she appears larger than the children) little daughter?

Temutai: you should see her twin brother.

Po: ok so we'll pair her up with-

The kids run away

Po: ok so-

Little Rabbit kid: hey get that girl Ying from the next valley! Ying could fight her Ying can beat her!

Ying, the young female monkey: me?! no way not me!

Kona goes towards her and smashes her art cart

Ying: well if you put it that way(looks at Kona) ok.

She walks up to where Shifu, Po, and Temutai are for her match with Kona

Shifu: what is your name young lady?

Ying: Ying the name is Ying.

Po: are you sure about this?

Ying: yes(puts a fist against her palm and bows her head) dragon warrior(lifts her head up).

Kona and Ying go to their corners

Po: ok fighters let the match begin!

Kona:(runs towards Ying and starts throwing punches).

Ying dodges the punches and kicks Kona in the gut and trips her

Po:(wide eyed).

Temutai:(also a bit shocked) woah!

Ying throws a few kicks to Kona's face and Kona falls down

Temutai:(puts his hand over his face and groans in embarrassment).

Kona gets up and goes back to fight Ying only to be finally defeated by Ying and collapses in exhaustion

Shifu:(wide eyed).

Po:(wide eyed) the winner is Ying!

The villagers cheer

Temutai:(in anger and embarassment looks at Kona) I knew i should have BROUGHT YOUR BROTHER!

Ying goes to walk off

Po: did you that it was awesome!

He spots her walking off

Po: woah hold on there genius!

Ying:(turns around).

Po: that was awesome where do you train in your Kung Fu?

Ying: nowhere i don't have formal training just in art and i am on a journey.

Po: yes to the jade palace.

Shifu: Po?

Po: oh please can we keep her please she is even an artist!

Temutai: nonsense(walks towards them) warriors such as Ying needs to train with us at the Qi-dan!

Po: Ying needs to be trained the right way at the Jade Palace!

Temutai: sure if she wants to be a do nothing just in postures and poses!

Po: do nothing?! i'll show you nothing!

He pokes Temutai

Temutai: you dare poke the warrior king of the Qi-dan with your finger?!

Po: if i done did it then i done dared it!

The villagers gasp

Po and Temutai lunge at eachother only to be stopped by Shifu

Shifu: gentlemen please this is the peace jubilee!

Po: sorry!

Temutai: sorry!

Po: i'm sorry!

Temutai: our bad!

Ying: please you guys i am not worth to be fought over but if i had a choice i'd choose the jade palace!

Po:(to Temutai) in your face!

Shifu: Po!

Po: uh is of wonder and beauty!

Po sticks out his hand to shake hands with Temutai. Temutai grabs Po's hand and crushes it.

Temutai:(growling) I WILL BE IN MY TENT!

He walks away

Po's hand is trembling after he lowers it

Ying:(looks at him).

Po:(stops trembling) heh didn't hurt(he turns away and tries to play it cool) OUCHIE MAMA!

Po and Ying then head to the jade palace and Ying tells Po of her dreams and that it had always been her dream to be in the jade palace and hopefully become part of the furious five or even dragon warrior to which Po shows a little jealousy. Little kids come along and Po thinks they want his autograph but want Ying's autograph and Po begins to grow jealous even having a nightmare about her taking his title. At the jubilee feast Ying makes everyone including Temutai and Tigress laugh and Po shows up late and gets even more jealous. After Shifu tells Po to give him the olive branch crown so he can give it to Ying Po decides he'll give it to her himself. Instead Po tells her a lie.

Po: hey Ying may i speak with you for a minute?

Ying: yes Po.

Po: uh yeah Shifu said he really was not at all impressed by your skills and he not me wants you out.

Ying:(shocked hangs her head down in sorrow) i'm shocked i mean you welcome me in and now Shifu(starts to cry) says i'm no good well i'll show him i'll show you all!

Po: no Ying! wait Ying!

Ying is already gone

Po:(now feeling guilty of what he did).

Shifu: Ying i-where's Ying?

Po: uh funny you said that because she left because she told me that she was using us to get publicity.

Shifu: using us?! that's a shame!

He walks away

Po: what have i done?

Ying arrives to Temutai's tent

Temutai:(humming while sanding his horns) Temutai Temutai that is...

He spots Ying in the mirror and turns around in anger

Temutai: what are you doing here?!

Ying:(sad) they threw me out of the jade palace because they said i wasn't good enough but i'll show them!

Temutai: yes by training with me in the Qidan!

Ying: not even close i'll show them by defeating you!

She gets her num chucks out

Temutai: that's different!

She swings at Temutai who dodges the attack with a stool

Temutai: perhaps you can do some bench presses!

Ying swings her num chucks at him only for him to catch them and break them

Ying: why?!

She then throws punches at Temutai and kicks until Temutai gets her by her tail to which she kicks him in the face knocking him down and soon she is pinning Temutai down on the ground. Kona walks in.

Kona: dad have you seen my-

She sees Temutai and Ying fighting

Kona: no no no not in here!

She runs away

Temutai: i always thought SHE WAS ANNOYING!

He gets up and knocks Ying off of him

Ying goes to throw a kick only to be kicked aside by Po

Temutai shocked

Ying: Po out of the way so i can defeat him!

Po: no Ying stop!

Temutai: you Po are defending me?!

Po: yes a little weird huh?

Ying: out of the way!

Po: Ying please listen i-

Ying: i take my Kung Fu seriously and i will not be made a fool of by Shifu!

She knocks him into Temutai

Po:(looks at Temutai) are you ok?

Temutai: no i'm not AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!

He hits Po aside

The three glance at eachother as they prepare to fight

Po: wait are you(points to Ying) and you(points to Temutai) after her and him or me?

Ying and Temutai: yes!

Outside

Shifu: welcome to the closing ceremony in celebration of peace.

Suddenly Po, Ying, and Temutai bring their fight into the area and their brawl causes the villagers to start fighting. Po seems to be outnumbered.

Shifu: quickly help Po!

The Five go to help

Qidan Warrior: none shall disturb king Temutai while he defeats the dragon warrior!

A loud slapping sound is heard and Po flies over in the air

Po:(as he is flying over) IMPENDING PAIN! IMPENDING PAIN!

Monkey: hopefully nobody will disturb us while he defeat all of you!

Soon they start fighting off the Qidan. Temutai and Ying take turns throwing punches at Po until Po knocks them into a wall. Po then witnesses everyone fighting and decides to put an end to it.

Po:(shouts) STOP IT!

Everyone stops

Po: Ying you don't understand!

Ying: understand what?!

Po: i lied Ying i mean here everyone was liking Ying and i got jealous and i just wanted to wear this stupid crown!

He throws the crown onto the ground

Everyone looks at him

Po: look this isn't the Po's a whiny baby underpants jubilee it's the peace jubilee Ying i'm sorry!

Ying:(picks up the crown) and so am i!

Po: huh?

Ying:(hands him the crown) i am sorry i got upset and all!

Po puts the crown and Temutai puts at the angel they both like

Temutai: like the jaunty angle!

Po and Temutai laugh and then calm down

Shifu: well this is one jubilee we will never forget.

Po: because i almost ruined everything?

Shifu: yes!

Po: oh!

Shifu: now it is time to perform the Tai Chi dance.

Po: let's do it together.

Soon the Tai Chi dance is performed by Ying, Po, and Temutai and they bow at the end.

Afterwards Temutai has a long talk with Kona. She acts like the typical teenager she is by sassing off to her dad.

Temutai: why did you EMBARRASS ME?!

Kona: Embarrass you how dad?

Temutai: I trained you to fight but when you fought that monkey you lost so how could you DO THAT?!

Kona: uh yeah the monkey was a bit stronger and clever than me so get over it!

She goes to walk away

Temutai grabs her by her tail

Kona moos in shock

Temutai: you dare talk to your father with that TONE?!

Kona: uh yeah!

Soon the young female buffalo is over her dad's knee

Kona: what is this-what's happening?

Temutai: you sassed me and for that YOU WILL PAY!

Soon Temutai starts spanking Kona

Kona yelps in pain

Temutai goes harder

Kona yelps more

Temutai's smacks become harder and harder

Kona soon has tears in her eyes

Temutai goes as hard as he can

Kona in so much in pain starts crying

Temutai lets her up

Temutai: now go stand in the corner and THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID!

Kona stands in the corner and rubs her rear end that is red and hot from her dad's smacks

Qidan Warriors are at the tent listening

Temutai slowly approaches the exit of the tent

Qidan Warriors move away real fast and try to play it cool

Temutai:(looks around at them and walks away growling in anger).

He goes to his other tent and grabs his sanding device and goes back to the tent he came from

Jing Mei arrives and goes to Kona and tries to comfort her

Temutai's steps are heard coming closer

Jing Mei goes outside the tent and tries to play it cool

Temutai:(looks at him) Jing Mei where did you come from?

Jing Mei: uh i decided to come down for the jubilee.

Temutai: the jubilee is over!

Jing Mei: it is?!

Temutai: yes!

Jing Mei: oh well i-i guess i came to visit you(tries to put on a brave face).

Temutai:(monotonously) how nice of you!

Jing Mei:(nervously laughs).

Temutai then walks into the tent and starts sanding his horns while Kona continues to cry

Temutai:(realizing she stood in the corner for too long looks over to her) Kona come here!

Kona:(crying comes over).

Temutai:(picks her up and puts her on the table).

Kona:(crying) sorry dad(snif) sorry i embarrassed you and (snif) disappointed you.

Temutai:(starting to show compassion) it's alright Kona i forgive you(hugs her).

Then their hug ends and Kona goes outside to play with Jing Mei while Temutai sands his horns

The End


End file.
